Tales from the Spirit World
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: The sequel to my story Katara's wish. Everyone is mourning Katara's death, except a very happy Jinora. Why is she so happy and why is she spending so much time in her room? Find out here. Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is a sequel to the one shot I wrote called "Katara's wish", if you want to just read this that's fine but the prequel to this clarifies a few points in this first chapter. Please leave some reviews, I really appreciate your feed back! (Flash backs are in italics)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK or ATLA but I do own this plot.**_

Katara's funeral was a week later. People from all four nations attended. Everyone was solemn, many tears were shed but her closest family and friends couldn't help but feel happy for her. They all knew that she was sad and lonely without Aang and now she had been reunited with her love. Korra could feel his happiness even though the connection was severed.

Bumi, Kya and Tenzin were quiet, they barely spoke and it seemed like they were in a completely different world. Which was normal, Katara's death was hardest on them, now both of their parents were dead. It went on like this for weeks, on their journey back to Republic City, and for about a month after that.

Jinora had been acting strange. She wasn't as sad as people would expect her to be. They thought that she wasn't sad about her grandmothers death, that or she was good at hiding it. No one understood why or how she could spend days locked in her room and come out as if there was nothing wrong, happy as a clam.

When Tenzin first noticed this he kept his thoughts to himself, but after Jinora was in her room for a solid week, his thoughts began to take over during his attempts to meditate.

He thought about many things, his mother, his father, Jinora. He remembered what his mother said right before she died.

" _I know you will all be miserable when I am gone, but talk to Jinora. She might cheer you up." Katara said with a wink and a smile._

Korra was starting to notice Tenzin's conflicted feelings, how he couldn't meditate (which wasn't at all like him). Now she was fed up of weeks of sulking, she was going to make them stop and take a trip back to reality.

"Tenzin, I know you're sad about your mother's death but this is ridiculous! You haven't been able to meditate for a whole week! Tell me what's on your mind." Korra said half yelling.

Tenzin looked at her for a minute and sighed, he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this without telling her.

"Right before my mother, passed, she told me to talk to Jinora. And that talking to her might make us feel better. But I don't know what that means! All the time she is spending in her room is worrying me. That and how she seems to be _happy_ that her grandmother is gone!" Tenzin said.

Korra thought for a moment. She thought about how spiritual Jinora was and how she could cross over at any time, in any place she wanted. " _She could be looking for Katara"_ Korra thought to herself. She smiled.

"What?' Tenzin asked.

"I think I know what Jinora is trying to do. Give me some time and then I'll tell you" She said with a smile.

Tenzin sighed again as Korra left to go find Jinora. She went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Jinora? Are you in there?" Korra said as she was knocking.

Korra metal bended the lock so that the door would open. Sure enough Jinora was sitting in the middle of the room, but her spirit wasn't present it was just her body. Clearly she was in the Spirit world.

Korra sat down in front of her and meditated until her eyes glowed and she was entering the Spirit world.

The first thing that Korra heard was Jinora's voice, and two other voices. Korra looked through a bush and saw Jinora, Katara and a third figure sat on the floor babbling away. She tried to move closer to get a better look at the third figure, then she stepped on something.

"OW! WHATCH WHERE YOUR GOING AVATAR!" the spirit yelled.

The conversation between the three people stopped and everyone looked around.

"Korra?" Jinora asked.

Korra sighed and stepped into the clear. Her eyes stretched out wide.

Standing before her was Jinora, Katara and Aang. She stared in shock at her past life, how was this possible?

Aang smiled and said.

"Long time no see."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And I'm going to end it there. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thank you to Jokermask18 for posting a review, if anyone else could do that that would be really awesome. I might not be able to post a new chapter for a while because I have exams coming up and almost all my spare time has gone into studying. So without further ado, on with the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK.**_

Korra said nothing, she just stared in shock at her past life.

"Hello Korra, it's nice to see you again." Katara said breaking the silence.

"Umm, Hello, Master Katara, Aang." Korra replied, she snapped out of her trance and looked straight at Jinora.

"And hello Jinora. You need to come back to the Physical World now."

"Why, I just found Gran-Gran and Grandpa Aang!" Jinora said.

"Because you have been here for a week straight! And Tenzin is worried sick about you." Korra replied.

"I think you need to go back Jinora, time passes differently in the Spirit World" Aang said, trying to encourage his granddaughter to do the right thing. He knew how worried his son could get about everything, especially when it concerned family.

Jinora looked at Katara, who nodded in agreement.

"But what if I can't find you again?" Jinora asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just follow your heart, same as you did before. Just make sure you tell Tenzin." Katara said with a smile.

Jinora hugged her grandparents and said goodbye, and her spirit disappeared. Korra turned around to look at Aang before she left.

"Korra, now that you have met me in the Spirit World our connection is no longer severed."

"But how? Raava was weakened beyond repair at during Harmonic Convergence." Korra asked confused.

"Through Jinora, her spirituality is so powerful that she can restore the spiritual bond of the Avatar spirit, that and love. It was her heart that guided her to us." Aang replied.

Korra sighed happily and smiled.

"So does that mean that I'm not on my own anymore? I can call on my past lives for help and guidance?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Although you have proven to be an excellent Avatar. We are all very proud of you" Aang replied.

"Thank you." Korra said, she smiled at them again and her spirit disappeared.

 _ **THE SPIRIT WORLD**_

"What do you think of Jinora Aang?" Katara asked leaning her head on her husband's shoulder as they walked through the valley.

"I love her. She is amazing." Aang replied.

"Wait until her siblings figure out what she's been doing, Ikki and Meelo are just like you were when you had that tenfold energy tea." Katara said.

"When that psycho general was trying to control the Avatar State?" Aang asked, his eyes wide.

"Exactly like that. Just you wait. You will know exactly what I mean. Katara said.

"Come on, let's go see some old friends!" Aang said excitedly. Together they ran through the valley of endless beauty.

 _ **THE PHYSICAL WORLD**_

When Jinora opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Korra's body. Obviously Korra was still in the Spirit World. Jinora waited for Korra as her leg woke up from sitting so long.

The next thing she felt was hungry, how long did Korra say she had been in the Spirit World? A week?

A few minutes later Korra's eyes opened.

"Thank you." Korra said with a big smile.

"For what?" Jinora asked.

"You restored my connection to the past Avatars, I'm not alone anymore."

Jinora's stomach growled, she could smell her favorite food. Vegetable dumplings.

Korra laughed.

"Come on, it smells like dinner is ready."

They left Jinora's room together, and made their way to the dining hall. Ikki and Meelo flew past them and circled them a couple of times.

"MOM! JINORA'S OUT OF HER ROOM! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Ikki screamed excitedly.

Tenzin ran to Jinora and took her into his arms.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"What have you been doing? We have been worried sick about you!" Tenzin said squeezing her tightly, as if he was afraid to lose her.

"I'll explain everything later but can we please eat first?" Jinora asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Tenzin nodded. After Jinora had eaten a sufficient amount of food, she explained everything from what Katara had told her on her deathbed to what Korra had told her when they returned to the Physical World.

No one said anything. They all glanced at each other with looks of mixed emotion on their faces.

 **And that's it. Hope you liked it, please review, I would love to hear what you have to say. Like I said before I'm probably not going to be able to post anything new for a while, due to the fact I am studying every day until the 19** **th** **of June. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
